


o h

by Kiwi8_fruit6



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: A fic for Valentines Day, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Everyone is easily flustered, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moxxie is a hopeless romantic, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), One-sided Niffty/Velvet, Romance, Secret Crush, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is a useless lesbian, Vortex is a himbo (Helluva Boss)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi8_fruit6/pseuds/Kiwi8_fruit6
Summary: a flustered flashfic collection for Valentine's DayHow some of the Hazbins (and some of the Helluva crew) react to getting flustered, being flirted with, or just plain being in love.
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Loona/Vortex (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Niffty/Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. charlie & vaggie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is inspired by all the "Oh Ashley" memes & stuff. (Ashley, if you're ever reading this, I apologize.)

_“Oh, Charlie…”_

Charlie meeps, flushes rosy apple red instantaneously. Rainbow sparks jump from her fingers for a moment, and she fidgets her hands self-consciously. Words rush out in a babbling, giggling stream; from a burst of unprepared hope, longing, love.

There are moments when her eyes shyly dart down to her feet, but they always, always return to Vaggie.

* * *

_“_ _Oh, Vaggie…”_

Vaggie freezes; a warm flame wells up in her heart and illuminates her grey skin. Her throat is suddenly dry, and she swallows. She stares and can’t, won’t, look away – a moth mesmerised by blazing light.

Charlie reaches a hand up, gently strokes her face. Vaggie’s voice catches, and blurts out in an involuntary, adoring whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l e s b i a b s


	2. angel & husk

_“…heh…uh…Angel?”_

Angel looks away on instinct; old ingrained habits dying hard – to hide vulnerable authenticity, his uncharacteristic insecurity.

He remembers to turn back now; he can show Husk his small lip-biting grin, his snorting chuckle, the blush under his fur.

There’s fondness and relief in his fluffed-up chest. Angel lets himself relax.

* * *

_“Oh Huskyyyyy…”_

Husk starts, feels his gut do the twist. It’s a moment of mild panic, honestly, but not an entirely unwelcome sort – he just doesn’t know what to do with this long-lost feeling. He scratches at the back of his head & reddening ears; tugs at his bowtie; glances away then back, rocking a little on his paws.

Angel’s kiss drowns out the racing thoughts with euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk's fluster was inspired by @summerskwtch's Angelhusk comics and artworks on Twitter and IG.


	3. cherri bomb & molly

_“Oh! Cherri, doll –“_

Cherri almost chokes up, presses her lips together in a wobbly smile at Molly’s soft voice and unconditionally proffered kindness. If condemned souls have a heart then Cherri can feel hers pounding out a loud, fast tempo, somewhere under her slackening shoulders.

She leans over, plants her face into Molly’s soft shoulder and relishes the feeling of the spider’s arms cocooning her in a safe hug.

* * *

_“Oh, Molls…”_

Molly clutches two hands to her chest; her beaming smile brightening of its own violation. She only just hears her happy little exhale, fixated on the sensation when Cherri clasps her other hand. She doesn’t need any cue to lean forward and touch foreheads; not caring how it musses up her hair.

She knows Cherri is rough-edged, hardened, by life and death. It makes her so glad, every time, to see the cyclops let her walls down – even moreso when it’s _because of_ her.


	4. alastor, angel, mimzy

_“Oh, Alastor-”_

Alastor’s mind goes to static. Instinct – the universal fight-or-flight – begin to kick in, standing by if required. He stiffens, cricks his neck, clutches his microphone just a little tighter. The suspicion, apprehension of others requesting (demanding) of him what he _will **not**_ give…

( _“Al, uh – you dropped these? Tickets for some flick or somethin’?”)_

(Alastor lets his demonic subconscious ease back. Pivots to take the items from Angel Dust; noting that the spider abides to the 5-foot rule and wears his expression casual and amicable rather than sultry.

(Of course. Angel is wooing Husker now; has not attempted any advances since the Radio Demon made his (lack of) preference clear.

(Alastor keeps his countenance jolly and upbeat as he accepts the tickets. Internally, though, he mulls over the lapse, his latent shadows rejecting the rational.)

* * *

_“Oh, Mimzy dear…”_

Mimzy’s eyelid quivers, breath stutters. It’s a good thing Alastor has his back to her at the moment – it gives her time to let her posture (and smile) slump and then rebound, maintaining her usual countenance when he faces her again.

She knows Alastor has no interest in her or any other demon. And she will respect that. 

But there will always be an ache of melancholy, that her and the Radio Demon cannot be _more_ than good friends.


	5. niffty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just niffty

_“Ooh! Hey, little bug!”_

Niffty’s stomach swoops, and she bites her tongue in the midst of her sharp smile. She has the sudden urge to smooth her hair down, neaten herself up. She brings Angel’s phone closer to her face and watches unblinkingly, eye dilated.

It’s only a video, a generic stream of Velvet’s – but the overlord’s toothy grin and the zany, liberated way she carries herself compels Niffty to pretend that it’s addressed to her and her alone.


	6. millie & moxxie

_“…_ _🎵_ _oh Millie_ _🎵_ _…_ _”_

Millie feels her heart pull her towards Moxxie, and she ain’t gonna resist it. His songs – written for her! – make her feel that she’s the centre of the whole universe – and she must be, because her husband croons every word with absolute certainty.

She adores him so much she can barely contain it.

Millie watches him strum and sing with glistening eyes and an ear-to-ear, horn-to-horn smile. 

* * *

_“Ooh, Moxxie!”_

Moxxie gulps, because his throat is closed up and he can’t think of anything to say besides. Millie, his Millie, is just always, simply, gorgeous. Every time she shakes her ebony hair, raises her battleaxe, wipes bloodstains from her brow, casts a beckoning gaze upon him… lets the strap of her top slip over her shoulder with a shrug…

It’s like he’s falling in love with her all over again.

He doesn’t know why she chose him, but he sure is thankful that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan one (1) murder couple
> 
> (also if i may self-promo for a bit here I wrote an orchestral arrangement of "Oh Millie" last year if anyone wants to check it out: https://youtu.be/-70ciX1g4WI


	7. blitzo & stolas

_“Oh, Blitzyyy…”_

Blitzo, internally, feels _wanted_. And he’s almost afraid of it, but he’s also yearned for it for most of his existence. So he panics, deep inside. It’s only a performer’s and an assassin’s training that keeps him from hyperventilating or crying or throwing himself at the Goetial prince or who knows what the f*ck else instinct is screaming at him to do right now.

Blitzo, externally, throws his head back to groan and beg the stupid horny owl to lay off for a damn moment and stop distracting him ~~definitely not to hide the blush creeping up his face.~~

* * *

_“Oh-ho-ho, Stolas…”_

Stolas is stunned. It was just a corny, casual joke, but it made Blitzo cackle and hoot so earnestly and unabashedly… it kindles a heat in his belly, one unlike his accustomed carnal whims. It’s not a blazing, fleeting supernova but the lasting red glow of tiny ageless stars.

Watching the imp beat a fist on the table, shaking with laughter, the princes barely registers his beak hanging open. He wishes to cherish this moment; and grant Blitzo the security to open up and laugh like this again.


	8. loona & vortex

_“Oh – uh – ‘Tex? H-hey…”_

Vortex finds this Loona chick pretty adorkable, really. He’s not blind, he can tell she’s crushing pretty hard on him. And who could blame her? When you spend enough time around succubi their allure probably would rub off on you.

Why he’s getting butterflies from her hopeful eyes, stammered greeting, wagging tail, though; when he opens the apartment door for her…

He must be glad she could make it to the party. Yeah. That must be it.

* * *

_“Oh – Loona!”_

Loona tripped on something, and Vortex caught her, and now it’s like he’s dipped her in a dance and their snouts are touching. _Holy shit he’s even hotter up close_. It’s amazing and terrifying and goddamn cliché. She wants to _do_ things, but can’t think of words, and her limbs refuse to respond.

It’s infernally too long and too soon before ‘Tex pulls her up, pats a heavy paw on her shoulder, and grants her a smile and a chuckle before wandering back into the partying pack. Loona stares after him, catch the hellhound glance back at her...

…did he blush?

Loona’s stomach does another flip.


End file.
